


We're Fine, Thanks!

by blinke182



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Mute Protags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinke182/pseuds/blinke182
Summary: In which Sun's a blushing mess.Sun tries to tell Hau about his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring mute!Sun AND mute!Moon (fun! :D)
> 
> In which Sun tries to tell Hau about his feelings.
> 
> They’re a little older, about 15 or so, and Moon’s the champion.

Sun was in a Pokemon Center in Hau’oli City getting his pokemon looked over when his friend Moon walked in. 

[ _Hi, Sun!_ ] Moon signed with a smile.

[ _Come to bother me again?_ ] Sun signed back with a smirk to show his sarcasm.

[ _Don’t lie, you tolerate me,_ ] Moon signed back with a smug grin.

At that moment, Hau walked in and Sun nearly jumped a mile. 

“Hey, Sun, hey Moon!” Hau said with a giant smile. 

[ _Hi, Hau, how are you?_ ] Moon signed, mirroring Hau’s smile.

“Not great, I just lost a battle, to Gladion of all people,” Hau frowned.

[ _That’s terrible,_ ] Moon signed. She turned to see Sun red as a tomato and sweating just a little. [ _Sun, say something you lovesick idiot!_ ] she signed before pushing Sun forward a bit.

[ _Hi, Hau,_ ] Sun signed. 

“Did she just say lovesick?” Hau said tentatively.

[ _NO NO SHE DIDN’T WHERE’D YOU GET THAT?_ ] Sun signed with urgency.

“Uh, okay… So, I heard you’ve got something to tell me?” Hau asked.

[ _Who said that?_ ] Sun asked.

“Gladion did. He said, ‘Sun’s got a big secret to tell you, you better go to him,’ and then he left.” 

[ _He did?_ ] Sun signed with a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, so you better tell me!” Hau said. Sun tensed up even more and he blushed. 

[ _I..._ ] Sun took a deep breath. [ _I like you. I’ve liked you since that battle when we first started out. It’s okay if you hate me now,_ ] Sun signed, then covered his face with his hands in an attempt to hide his face. 

Hau just smiled. 

“I don’t hate you. As a matter of fact, I like you, too. Come here,” Hau said, grabbing Sun’s wrist, forcing Sun to reveal his face. Hau smiled at him and gently led him outside. 

[ _Where are we going?_ ] Sun signed but Hau was too focused on leading Sun that he didn’t catch that. Hau led Sun to a spot under a tree. 

[ _Why are we here?_ ] Sun asked. 

“Because I don’t think a crowded Pokemon Center was a good place for a first kiss,” Hau said with a smile. He placed a hand on Sun’s waist and gently kissed him. 

Sun couldn’t believe his luck. No way was the boy he’s liked for four years kissing him right now. He threw his arms around Hau’s neck and pulled him a bit closer.

Gladion was walking to the Pokemon Center when he happened to glance over and see Sun and Hau kissing under a palm tree. 

“Get a room!” he shouted.

[ _We’re fine, thanks!_ ] Sun signed back one-handed, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's okay...?


End file.
